Tales of Miscellany
by kittymouse
Summary: A collection of the moments, small scenes, drabbles, and conversations that come to mind. Will be updated as things come in demanding to be written or at least whispering that they'd like to be attempted. Will generally be in the game universe, but you never know - something AUish could happen.
1. Wedding

It was a grand affair, possibly the grandest Malkuth had seen in the last century. Some would say it was well warranted; after all it was an occasion that many began to think would never happen. The marriage of Emperor Peony had arrived at last. The ceremony passed without a hitch and now there was feasting, mingling and dancing.

Jade extricated himself from the crowds, avoided the wildly grinning Emperor and found peace out on a balcony. The peace was short-lived however. He didn't turn at the quiet sound of the door and the soft footsteps, letting his intruder come to him.

"Brother?" Nephry stopped beside him, resplendent in her wedding gown.

"Nephry." He replied. "I'm surprised you were able to extract yourself from the crowd."

"You don't approve, do you?"

Aaah, Nephry straight to the point and always quick to assume the worst of him. He straightened and faced her. "From a political standpoint, there are many who oppose it and with good reason. Your marriage does little to strengthen Malkuth's standing."

Nephry looked away her. "I know."

"However," at this she looked back at him "as your brother and his friend, I must say it will be a relief to stop witnessing the forlorn sighs and stolen glances."

She frowned at him. "That's it? Aren't you worried? Or…hap-" she stopped her lips pursing.

"Certainly there are those with concerns for the future, but our dear Emperor is highly skilled at getting his way in the end."

"But…"

"Now Nephry, you used to always be so punctual. Isn't the second-guessing supposed to happen just before the wedding? You're late."

"I thought I did know. I should have known better than to talk to you. You never do give a straight clear answer."

Jade gave a low chuckle before cocking his head. "I do believe I hear your beloved's dulcet tones calling for us. He seems to have a strange notion that I would be best suited to cutting your cake. You would think he'd know better." He added, his eyes glittering.

Nephry frowned again, though the corners of her mouth twitched. "Do try not to cause too much ruckus?"

Jade offered her his arm. "He has spent a long time waiting."

She took it finally feeling a true smile. Jade was right; the Emperor did get his way in the end and she had every belief he would continue to.

They paused at the entrance and spotted Peony waving at them energetically from his position beside an enormous and ornate triple layered cake decorated in fondant and sugar with Malkuth's crest and even some little sugar spun rappigs on the bottom layer.

"Of course the true horror in all of this is that that man is now my brother." Jade murmured.

Nephry laughed and let herself be guided forward to her new groom.

**Author's Note**: It's been a while since I've written much and even longer since I've played Tales of the Abyss, hopefully not too rusty! I'm not sure what sparked this. For some reason this came to mind while I was lying in bed, not feeling very well...But the dialogue started coming to me, and away it went. I need more scenes like to come to mind when sick, far more entertaining than other blah thoughts :)


	2. Friendship and Duty

Peony stretched; his final duty was done for the day – the rappigs had eaten, their dishes were tidied away and they were sound asleep in various places throughout the room. He smiled happily at them feeling they were the one of the only things he could rely on these days. His moment of peace was swiftly shattered by the sound of his door. He frowned. There was only one person who could, who would enter without knocking, but for him to be here at this time and unexpectedly at that was foreboding. He looked at the door and his suspicions were confirmed as Colonel Jade Curtiss entered.

"Jade! You're back early…and here late…" Peony's voice faltered as he took in Jade's appearance. His uniform was splattered with blood and while that was alarming in itself, it was Jade's face that truly worried him. Deep lines of exhaustion were etched into it and he was even paler than usual.

Jade stood at attention, but Peony could tell he had to force himself to do it. "Damnit Jade you look done in. Do you need to see a healer? Why didn't you wait to come? I'm sure a report could wait."

"We lost the battle."

Peony froze.

"Reinforcements need to be sent…before the Kimlascans gain momentum, form a new blockade…" Jade swayed on his feet, and started to fall, but Peony was already moving and caught him before he hit the ground. He lowered him to the ground. Jade tried to pull away, but weakness gripped him and he let his head fall against Peony's chest.

"You're injured," Peony growled. "Why didn't you go to a healer first?"

"Urgent," Jade murmured. He took a shuddering and painful sounding breath. "It's my duty to see…Malkuth safe. As Emperor you should know the country's safety comes first."

"Maybe."

A shudder passed through Jade, but he didn't reply. Peony looked down and saw his eyes were half lidded and clouded. "As a soldier you keep our country…and me safe." He held Jade tighter, whether to comfort him or to reassure himself, he couldn't say. "But as your friend, it's my duty to take care of you."

"Sentimental as always," Jade replied, but with that his eyes fell shut and his breathing evened as sleep took him.

Peony shook his head in exasperation and reached out to a small bell used to summon servants when needed. A healer would come. In the meantime, he would keep his dearest friend safe.


	3. One More Time?

Noelle hid a grin as Guy whirled to face her his own face beaming. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course I'm sure! Unless…" Guy faltered for a moment. "You've changed your mind."

"Nope. Let's get going."

Guy felt a thrill of happiness as the Albiore thrummed warmly under his hands.

"Take the wheel firmly, but keep your hands relaxed," Noelle instructed.

Soon they were swooping into the sky, racing the clouds. Noelle kept an eye on Guy's hands and out the window, but found her gaze occasionally drifting to his face. She could tell he was really concentrating on what he was doing but a faint smile tugged at his lips. "You're a natural," she commented. He only nodded in response, but his smile grew stronger.

They flew for a little longer before Noelle instructed him to land. Once landed they sat in silence, Guy still loosely holding the wheel. When he didn't say anything she looked at him and saw he was looking distant.

"Are you okay?"

There was a pause then he turned to her his eyes gleaming. "Can we do it again?"

**Author's Note: **It was the end that came to mind first in this case.Just a little moment and giving Noelle and Guy some attention. Let Jade have a break, xD.


End file.
